Elements of Destruction: Face the Chaos
at | next = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Steps # Use the portal at to enter . # Travel to the at and kill an icecrete rumbler and collect an Icecrete Shield # Kill Glimmerghast, the fog archon ## Travel to the Abandoned Garrison at and kill chillfoot dervishs and to collect 4 Chillsoot Embers that they drop on the ground. ## Return to the zone entrance at and right click to throw Chillsoot Ember at Glimmerghast to make him aggro. You may need to throw more than one. ## Kill Glimmerghast to open the barrier at . ##* Use the Icecrete Shield before and periodically during the fight to recieve less damage, recast time is 12.5 seconds. # Kill Cursemuck, the mud golem. ## Travel to the at ## Kill a shock tempest and collect a Fulgurite Strike. ## Kill 4 ballast stone rumblers and place the bodies in the pool at , the water at the far end of the wooden walkway, not the pond. ## Kill Cursemuck. ##* Use the Fulgurite Strike to strip Cursemuck's damage reduction. He'll emote that he shakes off the Fulgurite to alert you of a need to reapply it. # Travel to at , collect 5 cinder gems (red crystals on floor), 4 tattered paper and kill all wildfire in the room. # Kill Blazeanger, the lavawurm golem at ## Travel to the at . ## Kill a stormstone twister to collect a Wellstone Spout. ##* The twisters have a big knockback, so you may want to clear them to avoid being kicked into the hole or the lava. ## Kill all of the flamestone furies in order to raise the stone bridges to Blazeanger's island. ## Kill Blazeanger to remove the barrier at . ##* Fight him on the small island he stands on. ##* The bridges to the center island fall when he is engaged and he leashes if pulled to the outer circle. ##* Use the Wellstone Spout to damage Blazeanger, repply it when he emotes that his ill temper is back. # Kill Cinderstench, the smoke archon ## Travel to the at and gather the Filtered Breath scroll in the room. ## Kill all wildfire. ## Click the Fires of Knowledge at to throw in the papers and gems, spawning Cinderstench. ## Kill Cinderstench to remove the barrier at . ##* Use Filtered Breath when Cinderstench stuns you. # Travel to the at and kill all of the chaos storms to activate the lift at . Once active, click the lift. # Defeat Lady Najena ## Approach Lady Najena at and listen to her before she becomes aggro. ##* You may use Filtered Breath through the fight to heal and restore your power. ## At various percentages of her health, Najena becomes immune to damage and summons one of her elementals. Kill the elemental, then return DPS to Najena. ##* At 85% health, she summons Glimmerghast. Use the Icecrete Shield to defeat him. ##* At 65% health, she summons Cursemuck. Use the Fulgurite Strike to defeat him. ##* At 45% health, she summons Blazeanger. Use the Wellstone Spout to defeat him. ##* At 25% health, she summons Cinderstench. Use Filtered Breath to defeat him. ## At 5% health, Najena becomes immune and says '"You will regret your actions this day, pet", then disappears. # Speak to Maelin Starpyre at in Myrist, the Great Library. Rewards *Breastplate Based on Class **Pyrelink Cuirass **Infernal Leather Tunic **Emberweave Robe *Choice of: **Fist of Chillsoot Quencher **Inferno, the Pyreiron Poker **Abyss Reaver, Avenger of Tides **Sky's End, the Gale Blocker **Glimmerwall, the Bluster Buster **Eye of the Vegerog *At least